Avengers Earth's Mightiest Heroes Epispode Four
by Mister Marvel
Summary: In the Giant Sized Episode, The East Coast Avengers take back the mansion from Enchantress, Lorelei and the Executioner, The West Coast Avengers versus Magneto plus his secret weapons, The Young Avengers fights Mr. Hyde, Kate Bishop is psychic, Please R&R


Avengers Episode Four

Author Note- Hey yall! As you could guess I do not own anything. This is the first giant sized episode that I have written for the Avengers. (Giant Sized Includes three teams.) I want to tell you my plans for the Series thus far on Season One.

Avengers

Thus far, as you know, the Wasp is pregnant by her husband Doctor Pym. It is a girl. The Avengers has faced Ultron in episode one. Afterwards Captain America and Hawkeye take on Carjack, while with Wasp and Doctor Pym we learn that the pym particles has infused with the dna of the baby. In episode three, we reveal that the Scarlet Witch and Hawkeye is a couple. Hawkeye tells that Crystal of the West Coast Avengers is captured. Angered by this the Scarlet Witch goes to the West Coast. Meanwhile it is also revealed that Tigra and Captain America are a couple, even though the two do not remember. After that it is revealed that Enchantress' Masters of Evil has attacked the mansion. After a brief battle the Avengers lose…

West Coast Avengers

Thus far, as you know, Crystal and Quicksilver are married and has Luna as a kid. In the second episode Magneto attacks Crystal, Luna and Quicksilver. After a short skirmish, Magneto succeeds in capturing Crystal. In the next episode Quicksilver tells the rest of the West Coast Avengers the news when the Scarlet Witch comes over. They assemble a team and go after Magneto. They quickly find it and quickly deal with the security there and they find the room where Magneto is killing Crystal…

But…

I am introducing five branches of Avengers team that will appear in and out of the series.

Avengers- The main team, now consisting of Scarlet Witch, Captain America, Vision, Tigra, Hawkeye, Wasp, Ant-Man

West Coast Avengers- the main supporting team, now consisting of Quicksilver, Crystal, Moondragon, Living Lighting, Iron Man

Young Avengers- A supporting team(only in giant sized episodes and combination), now consisting of Hulking, Speed, Stature, Kate Bishop, Mindfreak, Witchfire (The last two are OC's)

Great Lakes Avengers- A minor team(only in special episodes), now Squirrel Girl, Big Bertha, Doorman, Mr. Immortal, Tippy Toe, Dinah Soar.

Avengers Solo- A minor event,(only in special episodes), this will include the Avengers that are not on any roster and their personal battles!

Now, without further of me babbling on and on about useless stuff, the episode!

Avengers:

The Avengers mansion was very quiet as each Avenger layed motionless, quiet outside, defeated by the Enchantress' Masters of Evil, Lorelei, Executioner and herself. They had put up a fight but it looks as if it was not enough. The villains went to the common room and sat down discussing what to do next.

"What shall we do now?" asked Lorelei "Go after the West Coast Avengers, maybe he or at least Beta Ray Bill is there, I like him"

"No" Enchantress said irritably looking to her younger sister "Lets cherish this victory, we just took down the Avengers"

"Yes" hissed the Executioner throwing his machine gun aside "But I refuse to sit around here like a impish jackrabbit when we could just take down Thor in Asgard"

"Instead of Midgard?" asked Enchantress "Why would we do that, there we have Odin and Warrior Three to deal with, here all we have to do is tracked down the blonde thunder god and take him out"

Meanwhile with Captain America and Vision

The Vision had started up his programming since the battle and was awaiting for a non-robotic Avenger to tell him what to do next but instead decided to discharge a blast of energy from the center of his fore-head cutting the vines with ease. He then grabbed Steve's vines and ripped them apart and caught the American themed Avenger who woke up.

"Vizh?" he asked, confused.

"Yes Captain America it is me" Vision said. He turned around and looked at his fallen Avengers "It appears that Enchantress, Lorelei and Executioner won the battle initially"

"Well, that is bad" Captain America said getting on his own feet and rubbing his forehead. He turned to Ant-Man who was still stone.

"Hank" Captain America yelled running to the ant controller. "What is going on, you are dead….?"

"I sense life functions in Mr. Pym" said Vision hovering to Ant-Man "He is still alive, only influenced by the laws of magic, I suggest that we force Lorelei to reverse his stone spell"

"Sounds like a deal, but where is Janet Van Dyne?" asked Cap looking to see nothing.

"Here Cap" Wasp said using a great deal of energy she was storing after she was hit with the relatively weak fire spell. "I have been here for probably a half an hour"

"Good to see you Janet Captain America said. Tigra and Hawkeye made their way back from the palm trees. Tigra had a deep cut across her fore-head.

"Where are those clowns?" asked Hawkeye gripping his bow "They just took us down as if we are rookies"

"My head is pounded sugah" Tigra said unseathing her claws. Tigra, Wasp, Captain America, Vision and Ant-Man walked inside their mansion to see the three villainous heroes sitting on the sofa and an arm-chair.

"So look who comes back" Enchantress said. "Looks like we have another fight on our hands" The Enchantress put her hands in the air to release a spell but Captain America threw his shield faster hitting Enchantress' hands causing her to fall back against the wall.

"DIE" yelled Executioner picking up a hammer and charging at Tigra who front-flipped over him and aimed a kick at him who blocked it and skided back.

"Let me help you" Hawkeye said as he unleashed an arrow which glued Executioner's feet to the marble floor. "How was the sticky glue trick arrow that I decided to build, you piece of crap?"

"My turn" Lorelei said discharging a pink beam at the Wasp who easily out-manuvered it and aimed a blast of energy from her hands aimed at the eyes of the sorceress causing her to fall with her hands over her face, bellowing in pain.

"MY EYES" Lorelei shrieked. But the Enchantress wasn't done and the Executioner had some way found a way out of the glue.

"Take this for size" Enchantress said releasing a spell that caused Captain America to turn on his fellow Avengers. "Looks like he is all mine now, kill them"

"Not cap" thought Tigra aiming a claw at Captain America who had since gathered his shield and blocked the blow to the face.

"Crap, I got to do it Cap" Hawkeye said. Enchantress let down her guard which was a mistake and shot an electrical arrow at the Enchantress who felt thousands of watts of electricity surging through her body.

"No" Enchantress said while being electrocuted before collapsing weakly on the floor. Meanwhile the Executioner fired gunshots at the Vision who phased through them.

"You are going to have to quit playing a weak girl sooner or later" Executioner said still firing. Wasp however flew at the Executioner, but he swatted her away as if she was nothing more than a pesky mosquito.

"Little girl" Executioner said staring at the Wasp. Meanwhile the Vision came up to the Executioner and jabbed him in the stomach then released a bolt of energy causing him to crash through the roof and landed right on the recovering Enchantress, leaving them both knocked out.

"Now" Wasp said grabbing Lorelei by her collar of her blouse, now full size, "FIX MY HUSBAND" Lorelei had no choice and was escourted out and was forced to reverse the spell.

"No thank you" Lorelei said charging up for an attack.

"How about a good-bye Sweetcake" Tigra said tail whipping the Asgardian in her face causing her to fall on the grass. Ant-Man was revived and was transfigured out of his stone form in a matter of moments and all the Avengers went outside to enjoy the sunlight after having the Enchantress, Executioner and Lorelei sent to prison.

"What a day, what a day" Tigra laughed sipping on a drink curled next to Cap.

"I can't believe we just fought them" Hawkeye laughed. "I can't wait to tell Wanda"

"This drink is great hun" Ant-Man said after taking a sip of the homemade lemonade that Janet had made for the Avengers personal celebration "And so are you" He gave her a tender kiss.

"Get a room" Hawkeye said.

West Coast Avengers:

The lair of the Master of Magnetism was chaotic. He was holding his own against the West Coast Avengers plus the Scarlet Witch until he pressed a button revealing his own Brotherhood of Evil Mutants! Pyro, Toad, Sabertooth, Phishy McPhish came out.

"Looks like you started on the punks before we could aid you master" Phishy McPhish said coming out the metal wall with his allies.

"Well West Coast Avengers here is my own branch of allies, Brotherhood of Evil Mutants, Attack!" yelled Magneto.

Moondragon versus Phishy McPhish

Moondragon and Phishy McPhish were going at it.

"You are one lame hero" Phishy said releasing a beam of red energy at Moondragon who was hit in the pit of her stomach sent backwards.

"I am not defeated" Moondragon said getting up and using her telekinetic powers to front-flip and kick Phishy who blocked it with an energy construct.

"What was that?" asked Phishy AKA Blood. "What do you think you are doing?"

"Fighting a petty criminal" Moondragon said enveloping herself in a force-field and then extending it out ever outward hitting Blood and sending her crashing into the ground and then enveloping her with a force-field.

"You Avengers don't kill in cold blood, I ain't scared" laughed Blood with a toothy grin looking up at the telepathic Avenger.

"That is okay I don't have to kill" Sarah said throwing Blood across the room, knocking him out.

Living Lighting versus Pyro

Miguel Santos was fighting the pyrokinetic brotherhood of evil mutant member in a battle of the elements.

"Give me all you got" Pyro laughed after missing a blast of yellow fire energy after Living Lighting flying and out-manuvering it.

"Okay" said the former college student releasing a massive ball of energy at Pyro who had a new device that caused the blast to bounce back and hit Miguel square in the chest. Unfrotunately it was too much to take and Miguel Santos fell down on the ground.

"I beat an Avenger" laughed Pyro.

Quicksilver versus Sabertooth

The silver haired fast paced Avenger ran at Sabertooth punching the jaw of Sabertooth sending him flying backwards, hitting his head on the metal wall.

"Take that you scum" The West Coast Avenger said. Sabertooth got up and unseathed his claws scratching Quicksilver across his face.

"Says Magneto's bad boy" laughed Sabertooth grabbing Quicksilver who broke free of his grasp and running around Sabertooth causing him to fly in to the air by the means of a cyclone causing him to hit the roof top of the complex and having him come down.

"Ouch" Sabertooth laughed until he realized that Pietro was running around him at superhuman speeds. Sabertooth continuously tried to punch the what it seemed to be a moving image until it punched knocking Sabertooth back.

"Now to my wife" Quicksilver said staring at the pathetic enemy of X-Men, who was currently drooling. "Crystalia, here I come."

Meanwhile the Scarlet Witch and Crystal was fighting Magneto.

"DIE FATHER" Scarlet Witch said releasing a hex bolt that Magneto blocked causing it to bounce to Crystal who dived out the way of it.

"Honey, your attacks are of little concern to me because your lack of strategy" Magneto laughed sending several metal spikes at the two female Avengers.

"I got this one" Crystal said summoning a water bubble to snag the spikes and throwing it aside.

"Un-impressive defensive maneuver" Magneto said taking metal off of the wall and creating a big metal ball rolling towards the Scarlet Witch.

"Not yet" Scarlet Witch said using her powers to cause the metal ball to combust. Wanda Maximoff then rolled over the ball and then attacked with a hex bolt that caused Magneto to be thrown backwards.

"Luckily I was able to coat myself in a protective magnetic force-field but I am still hitting ever outward to the door and to the outside of my base" Erik thought to himself and then hitting his head on the wall on the way out.

"Now Crys" Wanda yelled.

Crystal sent a blast of fire and air that caused Magneto to burn the skin of Magneto and sending him into the Quinjet, force-field down.

"I-"Magneto said. He levitated himself "Am leaving" Moondragon, Quicksilver, Crystal, Scarlet Witch and Iron Man got out of the base to see Magneto flying into the night sky.

"He got away again" Pietro said grinding his teeth "But I sware, I will slay that man one day"

"Guys, what is wrong with Miguel, I can't sense his life signals" Moondragon said turning around and levitating Living Lighting who was singed to the bone. "Fellow Avengers, I believe in the outcome of the fight that Living Lighting is dead!"

Young Avengers:

(Sorry, Kate Bishop's dream is only going to be mentioned, I am tired people, it is 11:30PM)

Kate Bishop, Hulking, Stature, Speed and Jocasta sat at the Young Avengers table eating breakfast.

"I had the weirdest dream last night" Kate Bishop said between sips of orange juice "That Mr. Hyde was going to attack"

"Well I want a re-match with him" laughed Speed staring into nothing, picturing Mr. Hyde attacking and him fighting him.

"He was a strong foe" admitted Stature, the shrinking and enlarging costumed hero. "Besides, it has been boring ever since Captain America thought this branch of Avengers had become a useless team"

"He actually said that?" asked Hulking.

"He might have well" Stature said with a smile "He told us that we have to fight someone of great importance or he is shutting down the branch because of deaths like Wiccan and Iron Lad and Patriot being a reservist. Mindfreak AKA Ira Inningbottom and Witchfire AKA Payton Mathews entered the room holding hands, they were dating and everybody liked to join in on the fun of making fun of the fact.

"Well it looks like the two love birds finally crawled out of the hot nest" laughed Kate the archer.

"Very funny, Bishop" Ira said using her powers to levitate a box of cherrios to herself and pouring milk in to her bowl on the counter as well "Good morning Jocasta"

"Good morning you two" Jocasta replied. Suddenly a crash came at the front door of the Young Avengers door.

"Can I eat breakfast in peace?" asked Witchfire setting the box of cereal aflame, angry at the sound. "Why is there always somebody bent on world domination.

"It comes with the job of being a Young Avenger" Speed said using his superhuman speed and reflexes to see a sight of Mr. Hyde at the front, drooling and angry.

"This is a very hard job…" Speed said. "Kate you were right, it is Mr. Hyde!" The Young Avengers ran as fast as their legs could carry them to come see what the big deal was when they caught the site of Mr. Hyde hitting Speed in the face causing him to be propelled down the hallway, knocked out.

"Young Avengers, Assemble!" shouted Stature. Mindfreak started off the fight by ripping the door of it's hinges with her telekinesis sending Mr. Hyde unto the nice lawn.

"YOUR GOING DOWN" shouted Mr. Hyde.

"Why do all villains have to yell, and Ira don't break the door" Kate Bishop said shooting an arrow sending it at the chest of Mr. Hyde, however he rolled out the way and sent a swift kick to Witchfire who fell to the ground.

"Mr. Hyde, who is he?" asked Witchfire sending a blast of yellow flames burning the wrists of Mr. Hyde who bellowed outward in pain.

"Now while he is distracted" shouted Stature growing to 9 feet and slamming Mr. Hyde to the ground, making a huge implant in the dirt and grass.

"Oh yeah" Speed said rubbing dry blood off of his face. Jocasta ran past him and punched Mr. Hyde right after Kate Bishop struck him with her open palm, defeating him. Hulking finished it off by stabbing Mr. Hyde with admantium claws.

"Wow, that was the quickest battle I have ever been in" Mindfreak said "Are you sure he is a feared enemy?"

"He used to be" Kate Bishop said flipping Mr. Hyde over to reveal that he is nothing more then a metal robot. "Then again this one isn't a living being"

"What is he?" asked Hulking.

"A robot, one alike me" Jocasta said "The message says that Alakine, Ultron's previous wife has planned on taking us out of the world"

"What…?" asked Stature. Suddenly Alakine came out of nowhere.

"Now, let the party begin" she cheered holding her fist in mid-air.

Next Time-

Crossover, Young Avengers and Great Lakes Avengers- The Young Avengers and Great Lakes Avengers take on the new Alakine along with her robotic army in, "Alakine Part One"

West Coast Avengers- The West Coast Avengers plan a funeral for Miguel, Meanwhile Iron Man recruits Hellcat into the team in, "Out with the Old, In With the New"

Solo Avengers: The Jade Giantess versus Titania, in "Rivals"

Author's End Note: I know, why would I kill off Miguel? I wanted Hellcat in his place and besides, I never liked him as a character as much as I like her.

Well I hope your excited to see what happens next,

Until Thor drops his hammer and picks up a microphone, I will keep writing Avengers!

SEE YA NEXT TIME!


End file.
